A complete potentiometric measurement cell consists of two half-cells (see FIG. 1 attached hereto). Ion-selective electrode measurement cells are potentiometric cells where one-half cell is the ion-selective electrode (ISE) and the other is the reference electrode. The reference electrode usually includes the following: an internal reference element composed of a metal or metal-salt combination; one or two reference electrolyte solutions (salt bridge solutions); and one or two liquid junctions, which are orifices, porous barriers, or other restrictions. One junction acts to prevent excessive mixing of a reference electrolyte with the test solution (sample), but at the same time provides electrical contact between that reference electrolyte and sample. This reference electrolyte may also directly contact the reference element, or may contact via a second liquid junction a second reference electrolyte. In this latter case, the second reference electrolyte contacts the reference element. ISEs and reference electrodes can be constructed as separate assemblies which are then used together in a test solution to comprise an entire measuring cell. Often, however, all of these elements are combined in a single mechanical assembly or probe and referred to as a combination ISE. Combination ISEs are advantageous in that they are often less expensive than a pair of individual half-cell electrodes, and the more compact geometry allows use in smaller volumes of sample.